


Running for Presidency（Spirk，大纲文，竞选总统AU）

by warlow



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlow/pseuds/warlow
Summary: 只是一个大纲文，wb上发了以后发现错字太多又不能改于是这边再备份一下。疯了，每个cp我都脑补一遍竞选总统梗…太特么爽了，spirk版我已经脑补完了……





	Running for Presidency（Spirk，大纲文，竞选总统AU）

**Author's Note:**

> 只是一个大纲文，wb上发了以后发现错字太多又不能改于是这边再备份一下。  
> 疯了，每个cp我都脑补一遍竞选总统梗…太特么爽了，spirk版我已经脑补完了……

（一）

Spock在宣布参加下届竞选的那天正好是Jim失业的那天，Jim辅佐了六年的VP（VP具体的形象参考veep）在宣布参加竞选的第二天就把他的智囊团从里到外换了个遍并且把Jim骂得一文不值，显然现任VP是被眼前的优势（现任总统宣布不参加连任竞选）熏红了眼，立马就把之前成功帮助某不知名参议员连任成功的M姓campaign manager拉入了伙，M同意的条件就是把所有人都换掉，于是Jim眼睁睁的看着自己的心血落入他人之手，黯然离去。在酒吧一个人从晚上喝到了早上，醒来在电视上看到了Spock宣布竞选的演讲回放，心想这特么谁，谁帮他准备的演讲稿简直不是人说的话，就这样还竞选个屁，拖出去枪毙一百遍（Spock自己准备的）。一阵骂骂咧咧，然后昏死前打电话给老骨头来收尸……

然后转场到Spock这边，在宣布竞选后一团乱。基本上算是一个炙手可热的众议员，沉着踏实一步步从纽约州脱颖而出进入国会山，最近因为几项热门的提议（暂时没想好，大概是移民政策之类）入了大众的视野，看中今年竞选形势才参加竞选，知道只是陪跑也想搏一搏。暂时的幕僚只有秘书Uhura和经验不足但是天赋过人的Chekov，在灾难性的竞选演讲之后一直处于疲于应付模式。与Jim在国会山有过几次相遇，Spock曾经与VP见面讨论下一年的财政预算问题（Spock兼任现任总统预算办公室顾问，但是一直是低调工作的那种人）全程基本上都是Jim在跟VP说话看都没看过Spock一眼，然后Spock心想居然有人敢这么对VP说话还能保住饭碗…俩人就是几面之缘若非姻缘老死不相往来……

Jim的老妈（前众议员现在退休去干慈善了）知道自己儿子失业之后本想推荐几个人给他，但是被Jim回绝。后来Pike（Jim爸以前的同事，爸去世设定不变）打电话给他说我这看好一个人你来看看愿不愿意为他工作，一说是Spock，Jim说就他那样子都不知道怎么死的…然后思考了半天说好吧我去看看反正也没事做，然后去了Spock的竞选办公室。一冲进去就被吓了一大跳，群魔乱舞一团乱，结果还好Uhura认识他，俩人互相伤害了一会儿她才说Spock跟Chekov一起出去见谁谁谁讨论啥啥啥了，你要明天来，还必须是一大早，不然不一定能见到他，然后Jim回家。

第二天起了个大早办公室没开就坐那里等，结果Spock跟Uhura就看到一个金发男人靠在门上睡着了，摇了半天才醒过来。然后俩人终于正式见面。一见面就吐槽Spock的演讲稿，又是一顿骂骂咧咧问是谁写的，一听就懵逼了……Jim从电脑包里拿出一叠材料说，你回家看看这些演讲材料，挑自己感兴趣的issue告诉我我下次来帮你写，Spock心想我还没说要雇你呢…Jim已经在办公室里找好自己的窝准备安营扎寨了…

然后开始助选，各种尔虞我诈………………

有一次公开场合见到了VP和他的幕僚M，M嘲讽Jim说你这坨屎怎么还能在国会山活下去，哪个废物想要你你简直是一文不值这类话，然后Jim都忍住了。结果VP看到他像装作没看见一样，Jim想跟他打个招呼问个好，VP说你想从我这里挖出点什么，从你决定帮助其他人来对付我的时候我们就不可能再做朋友了，你回爱荷华种地可能是给予我的最大帮助，我期望在爱荷华的caucus上见到你跟你的农民朋友来投我的票…Jim听到自己第一次真心诚意辅佐过的人这么对自己以后，心想Spock应该不会辜负他，正打算去找他结果M又来捅刀说Spock迟早也会抛弃你因为你实在太没用……像你这么天真不会一点狠手段根本撑不过初选，Jim又一次黯然离去。

（二）

上次写到Jim被VP伤透了心，其实他也不是二十几岁的小青年了，知道国会山里的尔虞我诈，很少有人会成为永远的朋友。只是因为在VP身上感受到了父亲的影子，他大概是除去Pike以外Jim眼中最接近父亲的人了。与之工作的六年，从VP还在当参议员就成为了他的私人助理，一直到后来参与现任总统的竞选活动，成为媒体顾问，帮VP打理前前后后，六年的时间真的让Jim从一个傻小子变成了现在的精英，Jim很珍视这段时光，不过在他人眼里他还是那个VP手下可有可无的愣头青罢了。Jim不想再去借酒消愁因为接下来还有硬仗要打，于是跑去了办公室傻呆着，结果正巧Spock刚从外面回来拿东西，于是看到一个红着眼圈的Jim傻傻的坐在座位里。两人愣愣地看着对方然后Jim回神了，Spock问他怎么了，Jim说碰到了VP然后他告诉他了一些Jim早就已经知道的事实，只是还在欺骗自己有一天能够回到那里去。Spock以为Jim其实只是来他这边过渡一下度过这一段空窗期，心里还想着回到以前的雇主身边，一下子冷眼相对，对Jim说你要想走随时都可以我们不会强留你。Jim听了以为M说的话是真的，Spock跟他们没有差别还是把Jim当作自己的奴隶来使唤，顿时就火了，对Spock说我不是你挥之即来的工具。Spock冷眼看着Jim发怒，最后说是你自己先入为主有这种想法，我从不这么对待自己的人。Jim看着Spock的认真的样子顿时泄了气，这才把自己真实的想法告诉Spock，觉得自己无法胜任Spock幕僚长，害怕Spock成功之后又把他抛弃。Spock抓住他的手对他说我从不这样对待自己的人，自己从不撒谎。Jim看着他说，我暂且相信你的话，结果究竟如何就往下看吧。Spock冷哼一声回答他，Jim就笑了，心想从不撒谎的众议员，真的是很有趣。

第二天Jim喊来了之前在VP办公室共事的朋友Sulu和Scott来Spock这里，这两人同样都是被VP辞退的人。然后Spock现在办公室的人开了一次会，制定了接下来要如何募集资金和联系募捐者，举办筹款晚宴等等一系列的事项，虽然Spock没有明说，但是Jim已经把自己当campaign manager来看了。然后分配完任务之后各自行动。一个竞选团队就这么起步了。

（好捉急啊怎么才能让两个人产生情愫，只能强行吃醋了）

在一次筹款晚宴上，Spock准备上台作演讲，然后Jim一如既往跑前跑后一个人顶五个人，Spock虽然嘴上不说但是看着Jim这么专注心里很高兴。在演讲的时候看到Jim站在礼堂最后跟一个女人有说有笑，不知道为什么就很火，虽然表面上看不出来。结束以后，Jim像没事人一样问Spock周末什么安排，如果没什么特别的事他就不出现了，Spock保持沉默Jim就以为他不方便说也没当回事。后来在Uhura口中得知Jim当晚是在跟Marcus的女儿Carol说话，Marcus家一直以来都是Spock的支持者，这次也捐了不少钱。

Jim跟Carol其实是大学同学，很久没见面没有想到会在这种场合再次遇到，然后就约会了几次，最后大家还是朋友好聚好散那种。当然Spock不知道，就一直觉得Jim有了女朋友之后不经常跟Sulu他们一起去喝酒了，下班后很少见他云云……其实是自己多虑了，Jim在透过Carol的关系拉拢更多的募捐者。

有一次终于约到Jim一起喝酒，Jim还叫来了Bones，Spock这才知道自己并不了解Jim，至少没有他想象中那么了解他。Jim很少提到他的私人生活，之前Carol也是只是说了句是以前的同学就一笔带过了。Scott见过Bones几次，知道他是Jim坏脾气的挚友，但是其他人还是第一次见他然后Jim对他又非常亲密，大家心照不宣没有说破。

（三）

Jim叫Bones来跟办公室里的人一起喝酒，Spock一直默不作声地观察着两人的互动，几杯酒下来Jim有点醉了就趴着不动了。Bones还在小酌就谈到了自己跟Jim相识的过程。Jim刚从爱荷华跑来NYU读书没多久就结识了Bones，现在自己在跟妻子办离婚手续在找到房子住出去之前暂时住在Jim家里。

大家吵吵闹闹了一会儿就各回各家了，Bones照旧把Jim扛走，说自己不是一次两次这么做了，每次Jim打算喝个烂醉就会喊他出来。Spock看出来Jim真的是把Bones当作朋友来看，或许还是最好的朋友。自己只是他的上司而已。但是想进入Jim生活中，成为Jim离不开的朋友的想法如此强烈，没有人像Jim一样让他想要去了解，Spock觉得自己一定是喝多了于是送完Uhura回家也躺平了。

喝完酒之后第二天Jim带着宿醉回到了办公室觉得自己被一百个人揍了，然后其他人也是要死不活的样子。Spock不见踪影，按道理说Spock应该是最早到的那个，结果问了Uhura才知道他去国会听证去了，按道理说他应该事先知道，但是Spock没让Uhura通知他。结果赶到国会见到Spock在跟几个议员说话没看到他，他也不方便打搅，然后一直在休息室等他，结果Spock从另一个门走了。Jim一头雾水回到办公室，这时候Uhura让他去见几个选民代表他就立马上路了。Spock回到办公室看到Jim还没回来，默默进了自己办公室，心里想Jim是不是又被什么事耽误了，自己并不是处在他心中的首位，只要一有什么事他就会离开自己，患得患失了一会儿，看到自己约见的人来了才打起精神。

Jim见完西裔选民代表跟LGBT代表累得半死回到办公室，准备拟一份新闻稿，Sulu偷偷告诉他Spock今天心情不佳。Spock心情不佳的意思就是不会理人，你跟他讲再多他也不会回你话，平时虽然少言寡语，但是该打招呼还是会打，该说的话还是会直言不讳。今天自从国会回来，除了约见的议员之外就没跟人讲过话，问他什么事也是挤牙膏一样回答。Jim也猜到了他今天大概心情不好，心想莫不是跟女友吵架了（Spock对外宣称有一个订了婚的未婚妻，是谁你们也知道）自告奋勇进去搭话，一办公室的人眼睁睁看他进去等着他灰头土脸出来。结果进去了大概有一个多小时还没出来，外面人以为Spock已经把Jim分尸干净了Jim才出来，明显一脸的兴高采烈，Chekov问他怎么了也不回答。过一会儿Spock也出来了，一办公室人看着他走到Jim那里问他要什么味道的咖啡要不要加奶还是要加糖，然后径直走出了办公室。等他一走一帮人围在Jim身边问他怎么回事。Jim就说一进去就看到Spock对着眼前一盘西洋棋在发呆自己就坐下陪他下了一会儿棋，边下边问他怎么了，当他快要赢了的时候Spock才回话说自己昨晚喝多了，头脑不是很清醒，需要想点事情冷静一下，下棋就是很好的冷静方式，Jim就说那我陪你谁赢了谁去街角新开的咖啡店帮对方买咖啡。Spock说不合逻辑明明办公室就有咖啡机，Jim说不然怎么证明谁赢了。Spock无言以对还是继续下棋了，于是两人又下了一整盘，两次都是Jim赢于是Spock只能默默接受惩罚。Spock回来的时候还给办公室带了点点心，办公室里的气氛终于恢复正常。

Spock还是那个Spock，死脑筋的程度与Jim自己不相上下。有次参加扣熊今夜秀，扣熊问他你已经打破了最年轻议员的记录，接下来是否要打破最年轻总统的记录，Spock答我的意愿确实如此，但是显然有些人认为我还未够资格。这时候气氛有点僵，因为之前说好扣熊来问你是否觉得自己还没有足够的经验来竞选诸如此类的问题，然后Spock再说我会朝着这个方向努力然后happy ending。但是显然Spock多说了一句话，扣熊就出来打圆场说我也不觉得那些人就有资格了，你知道有些人就是看不惯这看不惯那的，你行你上啊，成功转移话题，然后跟Spock握手聊点家常结束。录完节目后Jim就有点不高兴，因为这种小小的失误完全可以避免，他就是那种能做好的事情绝不会凑合去做一定会做到最好的人，就有点气Spock不合作，这种无谓的坦诚只会给竞选带来麻烦，要做到适当妥协才有可能站到最后。Spock认为听Jim的口气并没有把他当作一个独立的人来看，而是他把自己想要样的候选人的影子投射在了Spock身上，Spock认为那种台前幕后是两种人格的打造候选人的方式并不适合他，Spock并不想违心去做自己不愿做的事。而这也就是俩人的分歧所在。Jim之前的经验以及他吃过的教训告诉他，为了达成目标适当不择手段的行为是可以接受的，Spock做不到接受这种作弊的行为，于是两人不欢而散，办公室气氛降到零点，这回没人敢跟Spock说话。

Jim拉着Sulu和Chekov去喝闷酒，刚喝下去一口Uhura来电话说让他们几个人里选个人去给Spock送Spock之前寄放在宠物店的狗，因为助理今天被Spock吓得哭了不敢去他家。Sulu跟Chekov都已经喝起来了显然是不能再开车了，刚刚才喝了一口的Jim不得不担下重任。Spock养了一只混血的黑色斗牛犬，长得可怜兮兮的让人见了就想给它吃最好的。Jim一见它就没了脾气，心想怪不得Spock这么冷漠的人会去养宠物。跑到他家按了半天门铃没人应门，只能打电话问Uhura，Uhura说他肯定在家，估计在厕所走不开你拿备用钥匙进去吧，备用钥匙放在门口花坛底下。Jim进去放下狗就打算走的，结果喊了半天没人回答以为他出了什么事，一看Spock喝了一整瓶红酒，一屁股坐在厨房地板上发呆。Jim心想好人做到底就把Spock拖回了床上。房间里只有一个人生活的痕迹Jim就很奇怪，不是说有个未婚妻吗。这时候Spock有点醒了，一看Jim在自己家里就问他在这里干嘛，语气还很冲。Jim说给你送狗来了，我这就走。于是刚打算走的时候，Spock拉住他，一副欲言又止的样子，Jim也不知道说什么，两人相视无言。Jim最后打算开口道歉自己今天的话太伤人，Spock也正好想要开口，于是你让我我让你，Spock还是坚持Jim先说。Jim为自己所说的话道了歉，并且倾诉了自己为什么有这种想法的缘由，当然是之前为VP工作给他的最直观感受。Spock说我不是VP也不想成为他那样的人，你不要把我们搞混了。我想要成为我想成为的人，而不是活在他人的想象里。Jim说Spock先生你最好在接下来的竞选中一直保持着这种信念，到时候再后悔我是不会放过你的。Spock看着Jim说我答应你，然后拥抱了Jim。Jim回应了这个拥抱，以为是他喝多了（Spock出了名的讨厌肢体接触）。临走的时候说下次让你未婚妻来收拾你，我再也不干这种活了。Spock看着他不说话，Jim以为自己说错话了，Spock这才说我们已经分开很久了，之所以没有对外公布消息是不想产生流言蜚语。Jim惊呆，说这种事你现在才跟我说？你的坦诚能不能用对地方。Spock说我不需要别人来管我的私生活。Jim说当你的私生活牵扯到工作时就不再是你一个人的事情了。Spock就有点火，反过来质问Jim是否会告诉自己的同事私生活情况。Jim说我没有私生活可言，Spock冷笑那你的女同学和McCoy先生又是怎么回事，男女通吃是不是很快活。Jim气得给了Spock一拳，说这拳替Bones打得，要是他知道了你这么说我跟他的关系他肯定拿手术刀把你活剐了。我跟Bones一直以来都是朋友，跟Carol也是曾经的事，现在早已了断。Spock挨了一拳酒醒了一半，为自己的多虑感到羞愧。真诚的向Jim和Bones道歉。Jim说我们这一天真是够漫长的，就不断的在争吵道歉再争吵道歉。Spock说是啊，不然生活还有什么意思。Jim听了大笑，说Spock先生，自从我见了你我他妈过得不能更精彩了，每天生的气都能养活一办公室的人。Spock看着Jim，忍不住靠近亲了一下他，亲完两人都愣住了。然后Jim很尴尬的说我马上走，你早点休息明天还要上班，你的脸记得拿冰块敷一下，吓得赶紧逃走了。Spock看他一副赶着去赴死的样子非常可爱，觉得自己被Jim所吸引。他从冰箱里拿出冰豆子敷脸，然后给母亲打了个电话。

（四）

与母亲通完电话的Spock一身轻松，似乎脸上挨的那一拳都没那么疼了。（Spock的父母在海外任职）Spock亲完Jim之后并未感到尴尬，而是发自内心的高兴，他计划在接下来的日子里主动追求Jim，并且希望能够与Jim一起进入白宫。当然他知道Jim不可能毫无顾虑的跟他在一起，他会小心谨慎。另一方面，Jim被Spock吓了一跳回家后冷静了下来，认真思考Spock亲他的用意是什么，是知道他是双想追求他还是只是想酒后乱性，然后他发现即使是Spock想酒后乱性他可能大概也会同意，然后越想越觉得乱，于是准备上班以后就装死。

果然到了办公室选择当鸵鸟的Jim一天都假装自己在外面很忙，借着机会躲Spock，明显到Uhura以为他们俩的矛盾还没化解，想踢他屁股让他赶紧去跟Spock和好。而Spock想要见Jim的心情也很强烈，当然，也只有Uhura看了出来。Jim扭捏了一阵，然后发现有传言称党内有另一个州长打算宣布参加竞选，知道自己不能再退缩了，就赶紧跟Spock碰头开始讨论对策。两人见了面之后Jim完全看不出来Spock有什么不对劲的地方于是就假装不知道发昨天发生了什么。办公室智囊团开会结束之后Spock还是主动约了他，Jim支支吾吾最后还是说了好。一顿饭十分愉悦，Jim问Spock他的未婚妻是怎么回事，Spock就说是小时候就在一起的玩伴，长大后觉得两人适合结婚就先订了婚，但是各忙各的感情没时间经营就淡了。实际已经解除了婚约，而且现在对方已经有了对象，但是因为Spock现在已经是总统候选人了，不方便再公开自己变成了单身让别人揣测。Jim翻了白眼说接下来可太棒了，要是媒体在公开场合拍到你的ex跟别人在一起，我已经能想象到那幅场景了，这就是为什么你要告诉自己的竞选经理私生活的原因，他能帮你避免接下来的这些shit。Spock说我相信你能帮我解决这个问题，Jim说好吧，可能要安排你去个什么脱口秀还是cbs60分钟之类的节目，之后一段时间要面对媒体的刨坟挖底，尽可能管住嘴就行了。老板我忙完这一阵必须给十天假期和加薪。Spock挑眉说加薪好说，十天假期是肯定无法满足了，但是我能用其他方式来补偿你。Jim说老板你这是在暗示你要性贿赂我吗。Spock说我不会这么形容它，要是两人都有意的话。Jim说这个条件只能在事后才能兑现吗，Spock说你想要点预付金？Jim说我特么与我的右手作伴已经有很长一段时间了我当然想要点好处！于是两人立马从餐厅离开跑到Spock家里（显然因为Jim家里还有Bones），然后两个人上床（大纲文就不写上床过程了，总之是进门就开始一路脱衣服到卧室那种）。上完床俩人都很满足，Jim不想过夜，因为第二天还要去办公室，穿着前一天的衣服昨晚干了什么太明显。Spock说那你穿我的衣服，Jim说你的衣服对我来说太小了又太长了，我可没你那么瘦长。Spock说我看你也没那么胖，你比刚来时要瘦了。说得Jim有点不好意思。Spock帮他找出了几件他觉得有点短的衣服，Jim试了试发现自己穿上像个还在读大学的学生，再带个眼镜估计保安要以为他是新来的实习生了。（Jim设定是32岁，Spock36岁）Jim笑个不停，连一向不苟言笑的Spock也露出了笑颜，Jim这才觉得自己也被Spock吸引了，然后两个人又亲在一起，在毁了Jim第二天的衣服之前把它们脱了下来。第二天Spock先进了办公室，Jim过了会儿才进来，一进来就被Uhura吐槽我们不记得有新雇了实习生你是不是走错门了，Jim叫她shut up，然后红着脸回自己桌子，心想下次去Spock家一定要准备好自己的衣服。

Spock解除了婚约一事在他参加拉里金节目的时候说了，结果与Jim预料的差不多，各种揣测和挖掘Spock过去的关系，甚至已经出现了新的绯闻。当然Jim早就想好要冷处理，尽量让媒体自己去炒，初选阶段这点Buzz还是需要的。这一波渐渐淡去，而Spock跟Jim的感情越来越深，他们打了个赌看办公室的人过了多久才能看出来他们两个在一起了，Jim说初选辩论结束以后，Spock说初选辩论之前。

党内竞选对手纷纷宣布退选，目前党内只剩下最强对手现任VP。Jim为此焦头烂额，VP在任期间积累下的募捐者以及与DNC建制派的关系像Spock这样首次参与竞选的新秀完全比不上，能走到今天这一步完全是靠办公室内部大家的努力经营以及小心翼翼。Jim突然觉得可能这就是终点了，自己进入国会山也不过六年，经验与VP跟M那样与之打交道十年以上的人根本不好比，最致命的是VP获得的捐款已经甩开了Spock，再这样下去只是在硬耗，最后沦为他人笑柄罢了。Jim知道Spock的脾气，不敢跟他说劝他主动放弃，于是只能憋着不说，当然聪明如Spock早就知晓Jim所想，只是就在此放弃实在是有点可惜，在找出对策之前只能先耗着。

有次在国会山里碰到了Pike（彼时Pike已经是现任总统幕僚长），Jim忍不住跟Pike多聊了几句，但是又很难开口说明现在的问题。Pike说你现在可能需要去试着和解之前的矛盾，利益面前没有永远的朋友，但是也没有永远的敌人。于是Jim厚着脸皮去找了以前Spock曾经怼过的对象S，S算是党内比较激进的分子，Spock曾经说他是社会的炮灰，冲在前线也死得最快。然后就开始舌战了。当然这也是参加竞选之前的事。S并没有背书Spock而是背书了一位已经淘汰的候选人，Jim就打算先从他下手逐渐将已经淘汰的候选人的选票争取过来。S当然没有那么好争取，看不惯Spock的“懦弱”已经很久，认为他停滞不前的关键原因就是过于保守谨慎，这样选民的热情被消耗殆尽就什么都没了，Jim觉得确实是这样，他们竞选团队因为怕出错而束手束脚是一个问题。于是打算改变策略，S开出的条件是Spock公开表示对当前的医疗制度的不满，并且认为这是人民自由的倒退。他会同意参加下一场Spock的rally，宣布背书他，并且会争取来自保险公司的捐款。Spock之前没有在这一议题上公开表示过观点，但是他确实觉得这一议题需要一定的关注，但是过激的言论依旧不是他的风格，于是Jim开始疯狂改演讲稿，S又提出必须要在演讲稿里提到缺陷，倒退等字眼于是又是一通狂改，之间夹杂着与S的争执和Spock的固执，最后终于搞定，圆满解决。

离初选投票结束快没几天了，而代表们的票虽然相差距离越来越近但是仍是胶着的状态。Spock的办公室完全是地狱一般。这时候Jim收到了来自VP的消息，要求一次非正式会面，于是怀着复杂心情赴约。这次会面主要就是VP劝Jim让Spock早日宣布退选，他已经看出来Spock已经是穷途末路了，这样留着青山在不怕没柴烧，而VP竞选成功后会考虑让Spock进总统办公室。这样他在八年后再次参选底气和人脉会更多。Jim很纠结，说会跟Spock商讨。晚上在Spock家躺床上的时候一脸我有心事的Jim跟Spock说起了这事，而Spock毫不意外，他知道Jim跟VP约谈也知道VP的目的是想拉拢Spock。Spock说失败下场也不会差到哪里去，毕竟我还能去当个众议员。Jim说你心意已决，看来我只能陪你走到底了，Spock说我很荣幸有你陪我走到底。跟VP这么摊牌基本上算是决裂了，大家党代会见。没多久某媒体就爆出Spock并不符合竞选资格的消息，因为父母长时间在大使馆工作，Spock的出生地和居住在美国的时间都存疑，因为他一直到高中之前都是在大使馆所在的国家读书。Spock这边虽然当机立断甩出了出生证明，但是仍有人觉得他并没有在美国居住十四年以上，对Spock还是有打击。

这时候突然爆出了俄罗斯黑客黑了DNC服务器的事件，wikileak把DNC内部人员与VP幕僚的互通邮件挂在了网上，显然DNC暗中支持者VP，并且一同策划攻击Spock。Spock的选民强烈不满，要求DNC大佬下台，而Spock这边算是天降良机必须好好把握，要上节目发声，表达震惊与谴责，然后希望选民不要放弃DNC之类的话。Spock负责出席公开场合，Jim则帮助联络一些摇摆的超级代表，尽量在党代会之前就获得足够的代表票。结果不如人意，只能说还是要在党代会上见分晓。

终于到党代会那天，在唱票的过程中出现了问题，初选投票截止日期较晚的两个州计票系统出现了问题。有许多的票只能选择作废，而最大的获益者当然是Spock，因为在最后两个州投入的资金跟人力资源实在有限效果甚微。最后结果揭晓，Spock凭着领先VP的几十票成功成为了民主党候选人。（这边剧情有编造，按现在的规则其实党代会之前就知道谁赢了，党代会就是走个流程，为了增加主角光环只能改一下规则）Spock上台接受提名，并且感谢了自己的幕僚，特别感谢了Jim，结果发现Jim这时候不在台下。然后他又说了些激动人心的话，会场放气球，圆满结束。Jim其实在后台等他，等气球放完Spock一下台就跟Jim亲在一起，Jim眼眶都红了，抱着他不放。而进到后台来的Sulu和Chekov差点被他们吓死，显然那个赌还是Jim赢了。本来已经定好要庆祝，两个人实在是忍不住中途翘了宴会，跑到酒店房间里开始亲热。Spock说接下来我们的关系可能不得不埋入地下，公开后的面临的问题你我都难以预测，最好的方式是能瞒多久就多久。Jim说在今天这个日子里你就不能说点让我高兴的事，想让我成为地下情人不是不可以，只是有条件。Spock说好，Jim说接下来的普选我不再担任你的竞选经理，Spock一听整个人都僵住了，以为Jim觉得目的已经达到想要离开，Jim说不是你想的那样我的能力现在已经到了头，只能说你想要最后的胜利光有我是不够的，然后说了一些安抚Spock的话，Spock说现在是谁在说扫兴的话了。Jim抱歉一笑。Spock说我答应你，但是你不能离开我的团队，Jim说你想松手已经太晚了我已经抓住你不放了，两人继续亲热，以上床结束。

 

大纲结束。

**Author's Note:**

> 好了我写完我这个大纲了，写到后来spirk斜线内容太少了好想打自己…虽然以现实和Veep为依据，但是存在大量捏造和瞎掰，见谅。如果下来要写普选的话我这个大纲文要完结不了了……只能结束在提名这里，以后有了什么灵感再接着写下去吧。


End file.
